(One-Shot) No me obligues a odiarte
by Khaylia
Summary: "Soy un ghoul. Y puede que haya sido el mayor error de mi vida. Los huesos me tiemblan al verla... No sé si de miedo o de deseo."


Hacía castañetear el cristal con las uñas de sus finos dedos. Se apoyaba en su brazo contra su reflejo, mirando la noche como si se estuviera enfrentando directamente con la inmensidad. Sonrió ligeramente al verme. Oh, Astrid… Me hacía temblar de miedo un millón de sentimientos más con solo clavar sus ojos en mí. No podía apartar los ojos de ella. No podía… Dejar de sonreír.

Jugueteó con las miradas, sin decirme aún nada. Arqueó una tímida sonrisa, se le contrajeron las mejillas, como avergonzada y entrecerró los ojos, mirándome a través del reflejo del cristal.

Apoyé mi maletín contra el suelo y me ajusté la corbata… Gesto que me delataba. Sentía como si una cobra me rodeara el cuello con furia. Era casi como si sus manos me rodearan, casi lo sentía… No pude evitar empezar a sudar.

"Hola, James…", dijo ella. "Te he estado esperando."

Se dio la vuelta, sin borrar su contagioso gesto. Caminó hacia mí, contoneándose serpenteante, fluyendo con el aire, haciéndolo denso, difícil de respirar. "Contrólate.", pensé. Sus ojos eran de un cristal tan fino, su piel casi temblorosa me incitaba. Quería cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar. "Maldita sea.", maldije en mis adentros. Un millón de maldiciones por saber que las cosas no estaban yendo como yo pensaba que irían. No contaba con esto. No contaba. Nunca… contaba—

Se puso demasiado cerca, yo soy más alto que ella, por lo que alzó el cuello para mirarme mejor. A pesar de que ella fuera más baja que yo, tenía el mando, al contrario de lo que siempre ocurre. Ella era la dueña, ella era la voz cantante. De cerca sus rasgos eran más impresionantes. Me recorrió la misma sensación de cuando viajé a la montaña y vi las estrellas en su inmensidad. Aquí no había estrellas… Pero estaba ella. Era más que suficiente.

"Te he echado de menos.", me susurró al acercarse a mi oído, rozándome la mejilla.

Levanté las manos lentamente, como si la estuviera tocando a distancia. Posé las manos sobre sus delicados hombros. Parecía como si estuviera hecha de cristal.

"Y yo, Astrid. No sabes cuánto.", le solté escuetamente.

Nos miramos a los ojos durante medio minuto hasta que noté cómo sus labios empezaron a temblar, como si dudara. "¿De qué tienes miedo?", pensé. "¿Qué demonios te pasa?". No sé cómo, pero ella notó mi miedo y acercó su rostro hacia el mío. Bajó la mirada, torció el cuello y se acercó lentamente…

Sentí el tacto del anillo en mi dedo. Estaba ahí, atándome en las sombras, recordándome a Rebecca. Recordándome a una mujer que ya—Astrid entonces se acercó, pegando su vientre contra mí, moviéndose como si de verdad me desease. Como si no pensase que soy un lastre.

Me cogió la cara con las dos manos, apretándome contra ella, arrastrando sus gráciles y temerosas manos por mi cuello, por mi cabeza, sin dejar de apretarme. Me abrumé, no me contuve.  
Agarré su cintura, la atraje hacia mí, la sentí al fin. Algo tan deseado, tan anhelado, al fin… ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Qué consecuencias tendría? Joder, no me importaba. Nada existía.

Separábamos las bocas solamente para respirar, me miraba con una mezcla de desprecio y lujuria al mismo tiempo. Cuando nos conocimos me puso esa misma cara. Me pareció grotesco y horrible… Y ahí me encontraba, babeando por aquella mujer.

"James…", masculló, separándome de ella. Hice un amago de evitar que hablara con un beso. "James, eres un depravado. Estás…", dijo en tono más alto, inquisitivo.

"Basta, Astrid.", imperé, y la empujé contra una columna, cogiéndole de las muñecas, arrastrándolas para aprisionarla. "Cállate.", le susurré al oído y empecé a besarla de nuevo.

Ese fue el momento en el que de verdad me sentí como si llevara el mando.  
Nunca estuve tan equivocado.

Empecé a bajar entre besos cortos. La barbilla, el cuello, la clavícula… Ella sonreía amargamente.

"James, eres un adúltero.", gimoteó. "Te odio." Me levanté para mirarle a los ojos, quedando más alto que ella. Le miré fijamente con gesto de superioridad, con el rostro fruncido de furia.

"¿Ah, sí?", le cogí la barbilla delicadamente. "Repite eso que has dicho."

Acercó aún más el rostro, pegando sus labios con los míos.

"Te odio, James.", afirmó lentamente, para que me quedara claro, clavándome los ojos decisivamente. "Te odio tanto que no tienes ni idea."

Sonreí. "Tú y yo nunca nos hemos llevado muy bien.", apreté mis dedos contra su barbilla y deslicé el pulgar hacia su labio inferior, acariciándolo cual poseso. "Qué le vamos a hacer."

Deshizo una de sus manos de la atadura que le hice con mi otra mano y vi cómo cogía una tira de su vestido de seda y lo dejaba caer, haciendo que la prenda se dejase llevar por la gravedad… Como una manta de agua negra que bajaba por su figura. Tragué mis seguridades. Con la mano que aún seguía agarrada por mí, cogió mi mano y la guió hasta su pecho, que estaba cubierto por un ligero sujetador de encaje.

"Creo que aún hay esperanza para nuestra amistad.", susurró venenosamente.

La miré de arriba abajo. Sus modos eran antiguos, y hasta su lencería era antigua… Pero para bien.  
Desabroché el sujetador, y ella lo dejó escurrirse entre sus brazos, dejándola libre, con un corsé bajo pecho realzándola.

Se volvió a pegar a mí, arrancándome la americana de encima. Me deshice el nudo de la corbata hasta que ella se separó y me tiró de ella, guiándome hasta su habitación.

La culpabilidad me golpeó de repente.

"Astrid, creo que no—", intenté decir.

"Cállate, James.", y volvió a tirar de mí hasta pegarme a ella, a los pies de la cama. "No me obligues a volver a odiarte."

Y me empujó a la cama, subiéndose encima de mí mientras sonreía, colocándose el flequillo detrás de la oreja. Se arqueó, dejando ir un suspiro. Dejé caer la cabeza en la suavidad de la sábana, cerrando los ojos y no pensando en lo que vendría a consecuencia de esto que iba a ocurrir.


End file.
